The invention relates to the lost foam casting process, and more particularly to apparatus for assembling lost foam casting patterns.
A known apparatus for assembling lost foam casting patterns is disclosed in U.S. Pat, No. 4,572,762. A glue tank and a lower platen sit next to each other on the floor, and an upper platen moves between the glue tank and the lower platen. The upper platen supports an upper pattern piece, and the lower platen supports a lower pattern piece. Glue is applied to the upper pattern piece at the glue tank, after which the upper platen moves the upper pattern piece to a position above the lower pattern piece. The lower platen then moves upwardly to glue the upper and lower pattern pieces together.